Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:F52E:1936:B0B6:5BB4-20190728230857
"Your friend is terrifying," Sunny groaned, flopping into one of the front-row seats. "I think me, Deathbringer, and Glory might be the only people she's not giving lectures to." "Actually, both Starry and the director are loving Jambu and Hailstorm's twist on Bottom and Francis Flute," Seal said, sketching out one of the fairies' costumes. "The only thing they've had to lecture them on are them playing Pyramus and Thisbe too well." Sunny sat up. "Is Starry always that scary?" Seal shook her head. "She's actually really nice most of the time. But when you get her mad, Starry becomes an entirely different person. If she was a superhero, she'd be the Incredible Hulk." "YOU KNOW FULL WELL I'D BE THE SCARLET WITCH, SEAL!" Starry yelled from the wings. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" Seal called back, laughing. She turned back to Sunny. "What're you going to be for Halloween? I'm going as Luna Lovegood." "Rocket," Sunny answered. "Me and my friends are doing a Marvel theme." "You as Rocket?" Seal shook her head. "I can't picture that." She laughed. "Yeah, but Starflight and Fatespeaker called Groot and Mantis, and I'm too short for any of the other roles. Speaking of which, are you going to the Halloween dance?" Seal shrugged. "I think so. I'm pretty introverted, but this is my first high school dance. Besides, I'd get to see everyone's costumes." "What's Starry going as?" Starry stuck her head out from behind the curtain. "I'm going as Sherlock. Genderbent." "Oh, my foster brother and his best friend are obsessed with that show!" Sunny exclaimed. "Their other friends, too, honestly, but them especially." "Cool." Starry sighed. "Seal, could you help me backstage? Sharpe got a car for his sixteenth birthday, and now he won't stop singing I'm In Love With My Car." "I thought you liked Queen," Seal pointed out. "I do, it's just that right now I need Lysander to be enchanted-in-love with Helena---who, by the way, is about to quit, along with Hermia---not doing a Freddy Mercury impression." "Woah, woah, wait, back up---what do you mean, about to quit?" "I mean about to quit. Apparently, they don't want to act like they're in love with sophomores, because apparently juniors are sooooooo much more important," Starry rambled. "Not to mention that they don't want Bottom and Flute to have crushes on each other, because 'that's ruining the play' or some *bleep*! And they don't have understudies! Talk about entitled!" Seal bit her lip. "Have you talked to Glacier?" "She's talking to them right now! They're non-fricking-negotiable." She didn't say fricking. "This is a literal nightmare, for the love of God." "I'll help." Seal looked back at Sunny. "You'll be at the dance?" "Definitely." (Texting between Hailstorm and Winter) Hailstorm:'' 'Winter it's happening '''Winter: You've unlocked the secret to eternal youth. Hailstorm:'' 'Better '''Hailstorm:'' ME AND JAMBU ARE REHEARSING THE REHEARSAL'' Winter: ...You lost me Hailstorm:'' THE PART WHERE WE'RE GOING OVER THE LINES AND WE GET TO ACT LIKE WE'RE IN LOVE AND IT'S THE BEST'' Hailstorm: I SWEAR JAMBU JUST GOT EVEN CUTER Winter: Isn't that the part where you put on a high voice and act like you're a girl? Hailstorm: So? Winter: Nothing Winter: Can't wait to see you in drag, big bro Hailstorm: I could pull off a dress better than you could Winter: Yeah, that's right, Thor put on a wedding dress once... Hailstorm:'' Shut up, Loki'' Winter: I do what I want >:) ---------------------- Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short, but I had a lot I wanted to fit in and I couldn't do it in all one chapter. And yes, Starry's personality is fairly similar to mine. Unfortunately. Hope you like this chapter, and I'll post more soon! ---Starry the NightWing